Window frames are designed to provide structure and visibility while protecting interior spaces from the natural elements (e.g., water and wind). Manufacturers of windows and window frames are constantly seeking to improve the functional efficacy of their products, particularly with respect to ensuring proper sealing between window panes and window frames, as well as between adjacent window frames. Accordingly, there is a need for improved functional ability for protecting users from the natural elements as well as for improved window installation processes.